chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Mental Health of Timothy Max Roosevelt
Timothy Max Roosevelt was diagnosed with many disorders such as PTSD 'which is a disorder that a person who sees and or experience terrifying and or tragic moments and Timothy had a Paranoia Disorder which would be called 'Paranoid Personality Disorder '''in which Timothy never had trusted anyone and had feared everyone who he considers a threat to himself, Timothy's disorder was that he was not surrounded by love, but was surrounded by terror and corruption, Timothy felt the revelations had already began before his birth and Timothy murdered and massacred and purged those Timothy saw or consider is a threat to (not his power) but to himself, Timothy believed the Christians as revelationists of Satan and or any Religious Antagonist and Timothy was ''Extremely Hatefully & Angerly Paranoid at the Christians, he reacted Extremely Angry, when Timothy gets angry, he threw stuff at people, beats his children, or siblings and or other people and he would pick up a very heavy desk and throw it out the window, Timothy was also diagnosed with Intermittent Explosive Disorder which was and is caused by his Extreme Hatred against Christians. It is no secret that Timothy had autism, but he remembered his terrifying childhood. Timothy was extremely paranoid, angry and wrathful, his extreme hatred against Christians began when Timothy was just a little boy. Timothy Max Roosevelt's Childhood Timothy Max Roosevelt was born in Portland, Oregon in 1910 and was born during the ''American Indian Wars ''and Timothy came from a Christian family and his mother who was deeply religious but she wanted to convert Timothy into Christianity, but Timothy was rumored tobe formerly Lutheran Christian, Timothy's current name was ''Sikyahonaw Beshiltheeni ''which was an American Indian Name, Timothy was beaten by his Lutheran and Orthodox Elders and Priests and his grandmother who was very deeply religious believed in Child Abuse was god's way of discipline and his grandmother beats Timothy in the face with a horse whoop and his grandfather who was also deeply religious, beats Timothy on his face by punching him, his stepfather who was an Alaskan Native, he was Strongly Deeply Religious compare to his Orthodox Faith, believed that Timothy should be beaten very badly, Timothy hated his stepfather and his family, according to his mother, Timothy loved his mother very much as she loved Timothy, Timothy loved being close to her but when Timothy turned out tobe untrustworthy to the Holy Spirit in his mother's eyes, Timothy felt his mother had abandon him, Timothy felt the whole world was against him and felt he was betrayed by god as well, as he felt guilt that he failed the holy spirit, Timothy felt that god hated Timothy for his anger and depression, Timothy felt suicidal depressions to get rid of himself because he believed God hated Timothy greatly because Timothy saw god as, '''''Uncivilized to the kingdom of heaven. But in 1917, when the United States entered World War 1 under the Presidency of Woodrow Wilson, Timothy was wrathfully angry, Timothy was very depressed even more, when the Russian Empire exited World War 1 because of the Russian Revolution of 1917, Timothy began to love Russia, Timothy looked at the idealism of Communism and Socialism, he believed Socialism would bring happiness, But Timothy saw as Woodrow Wilson looked Jewish to Timothy, which Timothy began to blamed the Jews for World War 1 and the New Imperialism. Timothy and God Timothy lost faith in god after World War 1 ended and saw World War 1 which he thought it would bring new happy times, but World War 1 led to the great depression, which terrifically destroyed Timothy's faith, Timothy was struck by the great depression and saw Democracy as corrupted because the United States spended so much money on World War 1 and Timothy told god, "You don't care about us" Timothy saw god as a Careless and Corrupt Being and Timothy abandon his religion and saw the Christians as Stupid and Dumb and Idiots '''because They follow a Fake God and saw the world as '''the world who lie and Timothy began to believe that the world's been Revelationized and the world is mean't tobe surround by fear. Timothy felt Discriminated against by god because he had a walking disorder, vision problem, disability to control his own sexual desires, and the society he was placed into, where people of his kind were discriminated and token advantage of. Congenital Disorder Timothy had signs and symptoms of Congenital Disorder, his skin was more redder, and turns more darker in the winter, less dark in the summer, Timothy's eyes had problems, and had difficulty seeing, he had walking problems. When Timothy was born, he was very covered up with chemicals, and was not in good health, his health was very bad, a lack of weight, and a lack of balance, he couldn't walk until he was aged 10, there were many disorders Timothy couldn't help. Balance & Memory Disorder Timothy had bad memory issues, he forgotten his identities, Timothy forgets in 2 seconds or less, where he was going or what was he about do, he forgotten his mother completely, on September 24, 2009, he was asked about his mother, but he couldn't explain very or any where well, that's because he didn't remembered her, Timothy had trouble walking, standing, he got dizzy in very 5 hours, he fell many times, and he was very unable to talk in correct sentences most of the time, mostly from when he speaks. Sexuality Timothy had trouble controlling his sexual desires and behavior, Timothy was never able to say he was disordered, but Timothy had committed deviant sexual activities, Rape and Extramarital Sex, he had an Extramarital Sexual Relationship with Charlotte Anna Dreschner while still living under his marriage with Elizabeth Mary Alexandria until his own death, despite his wife died two years after he did, during his entire era as Dictator, Timothy was alleged tobe Bisexual, Timothy's sister, Sharron Lincoln explained most of the facts, she said she found a scrapbook of naked men & women in Timothy's suitcase while unpacking it when Timothy moved back to Portland from the Soviet Union in 1930, despite Homosexuality was illegal in the United States nationwide during the 1930s, she didn't dare report it to her parents, and she never did so because Timothy threatened his sister that he would kill her if she expose this to her parents because if it was reported to her parents, it would bring the police and Timothy would be arrested for "Sexual Perversion", and once Timothy would get out, he would come back for his sister in a violent deadly manner. Timothy sexually assaulted his own cousin, Charlotte Lincoln in 1936 and Lincoln admitted that in 2013, two years after Timothy's death, Timothy did had her pregnant, Oregon allowed Abortions in case of rape, incest and Congenital Disorder before the ruling of Roe v. Wade in 1973. PTSD Nightmares, Ghosts from Timothy's past caused him tobe more prejudice against Christians more than ever, Timothy was haunted by his own past, reminding him that European Imperialism caused him to hate Christians and torture them by criminalizing their religion and punish them by death, Timothy was so greatly haunted by his past, he had dreams of the ghosts of his own family, particular the ones he murdered, coming back and torture him while he tortured his own self, Timothy smoked too much, and drank too much, and he blamed it on the Christians more, so he passed more Anti-Christian Laws, which part of his psychopathic disorder, in September 24, 2016, Timothy was founded that he was diagnosed with a personality disorder called Psychopathy. Narcissistic Personality Disorder Timothy was affirmatively diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Timothy, extreme paranoia, persecuted his political enemies. Once Timothy wins the 1975 Federal Election in a landslide, he assumes the monarchy, which he fell in love with and began loving the power and used his power the lights no monarch would be brave enough to do, Timothy demanded public worship to him from his civilians because Timothy, in his childhood, never received any love and affection, Timothy was rejected from society because he was different, and then Timothy began to reject others because they were different. With people around Timothy making him depressed, Timothy had a desire for power to make other people depressed. Paranoia and Prejudice Timothy had greater prejudices against people who were different from him, while his years in power, he killed them, he bashed them, and he encouraged people to turn on them. Fears and Nightmares Timothy suffers from Nightmares and feared so many people, even his own family, and children. Timothy isolated himself from his own children because he feared his children would murder him because Timothy murdered his elders due to his own sociopathic paranoia. Depression and False Allegations Coming soon Personal Views on Death Coming soon See also Coming soon